


And the Sunset Burns｜烈阳

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hickman Avengers, M/M, New Avengers Vol. 3 (2013), Not A Fix-It, Sorry Not Sorry, The Illuminati (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: “万物将亡。你，我，这个星球上的每一个人。我们的太阳，我们的银河，然后是宇宙本身。”末日将行。





	And the Sunset Burns｜烈阳

**Author's Note:**

> New Avengers V3（新复仇者V3）背景，时间节点#23。 ~~要怪就怪乔纳森·希克曼~~

透明的烈酒杯在大理石制的吧台上笔直地一字排开，杯与杯之间隔着精准而毫无意义的距离。托尼·斯塔克从积灰的的酒柜里抽出一瓶陈年法国干邑，开瓶时闻到令他熟悉却阔别多年的烈酒气息，隐隐夹杂着焦糖和烟熏风味的陈酿辛香。那迷人且惑人的香气来自伊甸园之蛇，在过去的十数年间曾无数次令他坠入或险些坠入地狱。但这一次不同了，那无非是堕落，但他已不可能再堕落得更深——托尼·斯塔克一边将琥珀色的酒液依次注入烈酒杯，一边这么想着。

天光从他私人别墅的大片落地窗倾泻而下，长岛的海风自咫尺之遥的大西洋吹进来，一室通透敞亮。那不应属于他的光明灼得托尼一阵幻痛，但他并未费心去拉上窗帘。……七、八、九，倒满一只酒杯就转向下一杯，十、十一、十二，长长的吧台过去了不到一半。毫无意义的、愚蠢的数字。

他数到二十时，身后传来与海风无关的响动，然后是并未尝试掩盖的脚步声。托尼虚虚阖上眼睛，烈酒的气息熏得他有些眼眶刺痛，再次睁开眼睛时并未费心回头去看。有谁会在这个时候来找他呢？他想他应当是知道答案的，但答案有什么用处？答案只会平添痛苦。

一只瘦长寒凉的手轻轻压住他倒酒的手，然后他闻到微弱的草药熏香。他回过头时看到那双沉默悲哀的灰蓝色眼睛，被背后波澜不兴的大西洋衬得更像是海。

“斯特兰奇医生，”他听见自己毫无幽默感地嗤笑一声，“我这是何来的荣幸？”

斯特兰奇垂下头，把他手上的酒瓶拿下来，放到一边。他沉默了良久，再次抬起头来的时候勉力拼凑出一个笑容。“托尼，”斯特兰奇叫他的名字，“我想看看你。”

他的语气像是寻常的谈话，一如曾经千百次的“托尼，要喝茶吗”“托尼，里德邀请我们去做客”“托尼，我劝你少喝一点咖啡”，而这次他用这样的语气说“我想看看你”，好像这次也和寻常一样——好像这不是最后一次。

又一次的入侵已近在咫尺了，而这一次他们终于再无回旋余地。托尼想起最初黑天鹅所做的预言，而那时他们都还相信厄运并非根深蒂固，一切都还可以挽回。事情是怎么落到如今这个绝望透顶的地步的呢？他们曾经相信自己每一步都没有错，一切的牺牲都是为了留存那一点微芒的希望——而非现在这个必亡的结局。

“斯蒂芬。”托尼扬起头来直面斯特兰奇，他抬起一只手——沾满血腥、亲手扼杀过无数性命的手——明澈的阳光透过指缝射进他的眼睛，但洗不净他的罪愆。“你看到了吧，我们都是怪物。”

“是啊，”斯特兰奇低下头，手心冒出一团绿色的火焰，“我们都是怪物。”然后他走上前去，直到托尼无法再看见他的眼睛。他手上的绿色火焰升腾起来，燎烧却没有温度，耀目却没有光明。“我？”他回过头来，眼睛里是如死火一般的悲哀，“我出卖了……我出卖了我的全部灵魂。”

他们共同作下决定而后各自成为怪物，一个亲手扼杀一个星球，一个向魔鬼贩卖了灵魂；但最终他们都输得精光，一败涂地。他们的星球、他们的银河乃至他们的宇宙，将在数小时后与另一个入侵点玉石俱焚。末日将行。

“我尽力了吗，斯蒂芬？”托尼伸手握住斯特兰奇手里的冷火，没有温度的毒焰灼得他蚀骨刻心似的疼痛——但疼痛总好过浑浑噩噩，无知无觉。“还是说我尽力了，最终却事与愿违？”

斯特兰奇沉默着没有答话，只是用冷得像冰的手指反握住托尼的手。他无声地靠过去，头发轻轻扫过托尼的额头，闻到若隐若现的血腥味。托尼冷笑一声，抓住他的手将他按到吧台边，再度开口时声音里盛着绝望的怒意：“斯蒂芬，你觉得哪一个更糟？”

那怒意更像是冲着他自己——托尼·斯塔克对自己的厌憎在这一刻比任何时候都多。他厌憎自己的罪恶、卑鄙与束手无策。他厌憎自己是个面目可憎的怪物，厌憎自己一度许下的没有结局的诺言，厌憎自己亲手画下的死亡机器的蓝图。而斯特兰奇——怪物斯特兰奇，为什么到了这种时候还对他这么温柔？——只是用冰冷的手指抚过他的额发，灰蓝的眼睛像是死去的海。

但斯特兰奇仍旧沉默着，然后伸出手臂将他抱住，力道大得关节紧绷发白。他勒住托尼仍旧裹着绷带的胸口，直到旧伤的血重新渗出来，疼痛灼得托尼眼前一片白热。斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，永远知道托尼最需要的是什么，从开始，到终末。

“你说话，斯特兰奇，”托尼抓住斯特兰奇的领子，把他拖到房间的另一边，然后掼在地上，“你说话！”

斯特兰奇吃痛地叫了一声，接着又合上嘴唇，像一枚紧闭的蚌壳。他再度支起身体，伸臂抱住托尼，这一回血的气味叫他更加清醒。他抱住托尼的身体，感觉到对方的战栗，然后把怀抱箍得更紧，好像要将那战栗也揉进自己的躯壳。托尼慢慢垂下头，然后把脸埋进斯特兰奇的侧颈，二人支离破碎的呼吸交织在一起。斯特兰奇抚摸他的头发，这一回的力道近乎温柔，而温柔比疼痛更让托尼感知到自己的罪恶。他并不配得到任何温柔，哪怕那来自另一个和他肖似的怪物。

他抓住斯特兰奇的手腕按在地上，再度扬起脸时眼睛一片通红。

“我们错了吗，斯蒂芬？”那声音终于在悬崖边缘完全破碎，“ **我错了吗？** ”

“托尼。”斯特兰奇终于叫他的名字，声音喑哑竟有些像是幻觉。他抬起手，用手背触碰托尼的脸颊，轻得像羽毛。“我们都不是受害者，”他说，“对错与否，那都是我们自己的决定。”

那话语是下达判决了；那是他们自己的决定，是单单他们应当承担的罪责。他们或曾数次拯救彼此、拯救世界，但这一次一切都走向例外；所有的门都锁上了，即或打开，每一扇门也都通往坏的结局。

托尼低低地笑了一声，笑声满浸着痛苦。斯特兰奇闭上眼睛，再度将那具他拥抱过千百次的身体箍进怀里，那灼热的温度让他感到近乎晕眩。托尼这回反抱住他了，一手箍住他的头，然后一口咬住他的颈子，让斯特兰奇先是吃痛地叫了一声，然后感激似的浑身战栗起来。

他把斯特兰奇按倒在西面的落地窗前，手轻轻拂过他脆弱的脖颈，接着狠狠地一捏。斯特兰奇没法发出声音，也并没有反抗，盈满泪水的眼睛里甚至盛着些痛苦的欢喜。不，托尼并不会那样仁慈——他很快松开了手，然后欺身过去亲吻他的下颌，几乎像是道歉。斯特兰奇皱起眉，别过脸去想躲，但托尼捏住他的下颌强迫他面对自己。斯特兰奇放弃似的阖上眼睛，抬起头来与托尼的嘴唇撞在一处，牙齿磕得两个人都尝到了血腥味。他开始解自己的衣服，解开几颗扣子之后不耐烦地直接撕开了衣衫。托尼用手抚过他的胸膛——浑身冰冷的，连心脏都没有温度的怪物——然后用牙齿碾过他的乳头。

斯特兰奇难耐地叫了一声，下意识地勾住托尼的颈子，想要倾身过去靠近他。托尼按住他的头，将他禁锢在冷硬的地板上，提醒他这不是他们曾有过的那些缠绵温存的性爱。他按住斯特兰奇的身体，但对方并无反抗的意思，只是气喘吁吁地偏过头，想把呻吟声埋起来。

他们胡乱地把身上的衣服剥下来，扔在一边。托尼身上的绷带散开了一些，血透过纱布渗出来，滴到斯特兰奇身上，但他们谁也没有在意这个。托尼把两根手指插进斯特兰奇的口腔，在柔软湿润的唇舌间捣弄，直到斯特兰奇发出被噎住的呜咽声，但仍逆来顺受地努力把那两根手指含进去。托尼没有停下动作，他扳过斯特兰奇的身体，将手指抽出来，然后直接捣进斯特兰奇的后穴。斯特兰奇低低地哀鸣一声，许久未被开拓过的身体被粗暴地入侵，疼痛让他的后穴反射性地开始收缩。但此时的疼痛像是天赐之物，那是艳丽诱人的毒果，是甜美致命的鸩酒，而他欣喜若狂地将之饮下。

托尼用两根手指将斯特兰奇草草扩张一番，然后径直贯了进去。缺乏润滑的入侵滞涩不已，疼痛同时冲击着两个人的感官，但他们谁也没有往后退。托尼扳过斯特兰奇的脸，看到那双灰蓝的眼睛再也盛不下泪水，湿痕从脸颊滑过。托尼身上的血滴落到斯特兰奇的脸颊上，血与泪水混合在一起，他在那一刻觉得这无比罪恶肮脏，而他们该当如此同流合污。他舔去斯特兰奇脸上的液体，血的腥味和泪水的咸味叫他觉得恶心，但他们本不值得更好的。他俯下身开始在斯特兰奇体内小幅度地抽插，斯特兰奇因为疼痛而死死抓住他的手臂，指甲嵌进去掐出了血痕。疼痛时刻提醒着他们这一切都是存在的，末日近在咫尺，而他们永远不会被原谅——好消息是，“永远”也不剩下几个小时了。

海面上开始泛起橙色的光，白日已经西沉了。东海岸的长岛是观看海上日出的绝佳地点，但这个星球将不会再迎来它的下一次日出。太阳仍不知噩运地洒落着黄金般的光芒，而托尼只觉得在那样的光芒下他的罪愆更加无所遁形。他用手臂禁锢住斯特兰奇的颈子，胸口的血蹭到斯特兰奇的背上，埋下头去去避开那西斜的太阳。斯特兰奇试探着动了一下，紧张的后穴滞涩地磨蹭着托尼的阴茎，疼痛如预兆一般来袭。托尼按住他的背开始加大抽插的幅度，每一次动作都伴随着甜美的痛苦与卑鄙的欢愉交织的呻吟。最后一次了，他们不约而同地想着，而最后一次最终成为了卑劣的放纵。

斯特兰奇低低地喘着，阴茎已经硬得发疼，前端开始淌下液体。但他的手被箍住没法去碰，他也不想挣扎，只是难耐地用下身蹭着冰凉的地板。托尼毫无怜悯地碾过他的前列腺，每一次冲击都激起一层白浪，浪潮叠涌而来将他推进暗无天日的深渊。闭锁的光阴，死去的生灵，没有面目的灵魂在深渊底部腐烂，而他们在那之中享受绝望的欢愉。

斯特兰奇到底还是忍耐不住了，得不到抚慰的性器和后穴的冲击折磨得他眼前一会儿发白一会发黑，他开始无意识地小声呜咽。托尼竭力忍住亲吻他的冲动，但终于还是用接近拥抱的姿势将他揽住。他伸手握住斯特兰奇的阴茎，听到身下那人断断续续的喘息，无意识地流露出情动的神情。他脑海里一瞬间闪过一些温暖光亮的片羽零光，但旋即又把那一点思绪压了下去，封存进密不透风的过去里。那些时光曾一度属于他们，但他不应当在被黑暗的掩埋窒息的今日想起来；过去应当属于过去，而他们理所当然拥有的只有今日的罪愆。他这么想着，又近乎报复地加大了手上的动作，斯特兰奇几乎是立刻射在了他的手里。白浊的精液顺着他的指缝流到二人交缠的大腿上，斯特兰奇发出奄奄一息的轻叹。

橙红的太阳朝着西面的地平线坠落，越往下沉越闪耀着艳烈的光。这是一年中也难得能看见几次的绝美日落，快要触及地面时那轮红日似将燃烧一般，泛起鲜艳的血一般的色泽。托尼抱紧斯特兰奇，身体紧贴着他射在了他的体内，而那一刻艳红的日光照耀得他几乎目盲。热烈的太阳是那样的愚蠢无知，在终末的时日仍旧不知倦怠地燃烧着烈火一般的光，而那光芒是那么近，好像想够就能够到。托尼·斯塔克伸出一只手去，鲜红的落日穿过他的指缝烫得他眼眶发烧，他在那一刻希望灿烂的太阳将他和斯特兰奇都烧得死无全尸。那该是怎样美妙绝伦的光景，托尼·斯塔克这么想着，然后悲哀地笑出声来。


End file.
